


Take It

by hanyauku



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Rugby, Alternate Universe - Sports, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, potential size queen jooheon, uhhh ...bigdick!changkyun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-01 07:22:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13289910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanyauku/pseuds/hanyauku
Summary: Jooheon's a newbie on his college's rugby team and he can't figure out if he should be deathly afraid or insanely turned on by the team's half-scrum, Im Changkyun.





	1. Chapter 1

It’s warm out today.

The sun bakes down from above them and the freshly cut grass laces the air with the scent of the approaching summer, even while there’s another few weeks left of spring.

That, however, is not the reason that Jooheon feels a warmth curling its’ tendrils around his stocky frame, or why his fingers twitch as he hunches low, rugby shorts digging into the meat of his thighs, waiting behind Kihyun for their coach to blow his whistle.

No, it’s more likely the weight of a stare pinching between his shoulder blades that makes his stomach turn, gaze flickering back and forth between his teammates.

The feeling intensifies when he casts a quick look over his shoulder and locates its source: Im Changkyun.

He’s standing a few yards down, squatting into position with his eyes trained on Jooheon, ready to move in his new position as scrum half.

Because he used to be the Number 8, but now Jooheon stands in those shoes, inhaling shakily and trying his _best_ to ignore the glare on his back, enough vehemence in the stare to have his knees knocking.

Jooheon never meant to take this place originally – he just showed up for tryouts because he heard the team needed new members and playing a sport is never really a bad thing.

However, it turns out Jooheon’s better than they expected, and while he’s been playing rugby since high school, he thought it would’ve taken more than his semi-decent skills to score the spot after a semester of barely even _glancing_ at the field. He’s still in training, but Minhyuk tells him he’s got _potential_.

They seem to trust him, even as he startles at the sound of the whistle, shoulders hunching up as they nearly dislocate. Suddenly, there’s a heavy, almond shaped ball in his hands and a rush of bulky bodies rushing his way, clamored shouts and waving arms.

He takes a stiff step forward before he freezes, standing with the ball in his clammy palms, arm pulled back in position to throw.

Jooheon’s eyes widen as his gaze locks in on Changkyun, a few yards down, motioning for him to throw the ball with a curt wave of his hand, his glare strict and firm even through the distance between them.

But then the breath is knocked out of him as he’s tackled to the ground, groaning under the weight of Hyunwoo’s giant muscles. White spots dance before his vision, ears ringing and a dull ache settling in at the back of his head, his limbs sprawled over the field, but then Hoseok pulls him up and claps him on the back so hard he nearly goes flying back into the grass.

“Get your head in the game!” Minhyuk booms, mostly for effect, brushing the seat of Jooheon’s pants with his hand. Hyunwoo stands to the side, arms crossed over his chest as the rest of the team jogs forward for a huddle. Minhyuk’s hand trails lightly back up to Jooheon’s face, cupping his cheek with a teasing light in his eyes. “New meat needs a couple more practices, still?”

Jooheon pushes his hand away with a laugh. “I’m fine, I just uh–”he scratches the back of his head as a blush makes its way up the back of his neck, “I got distracted.”

Minhyuk raises a brow and leans forward, mouth open with a question almost visibly poised on the tip of his tongue.

And it’s fine, it really is.

From a distance, the team looks rather rowdy with their chins held high, for their loud laughter; their scowling when things go wrong, but on a close hold they’re friendly and primarily goofy.

Hyunwoo has a weird habit of pulling pep talks from TEDTalk videos and  Hoseok keeps breaking all the equipment on accident, apologizing nonstop afterwards. Then there’s Minhyuk who gets crazy-eyed when he’s excited, going so far as to tuck Kihyun into a headlock despite the fact that Kihyun could probably flip him over with a single pinky – and Hyungwon works hard but sometimes throws himself on the field just to watch chaos ensue before him when the members get hot-headed over nothing.

It’s like a small community in itself, full of boisterous and friendly boys.

Yet despite everything, the only thing that Jooheon ever notices is how quiet Changkyun is, always sitting next to or behind someone, completely silent with his arms crossed or with his fingers drumming on his thighs, as he’s done a lot lately compared to how he used to act before.

His eyes are always unreadable, even when Hyungwon throws a sweaty arm around his neck jostling his head, even when Minhyuk joins in, sandwiching the scrum half between the two of them.

And Jooheon knows he hasn’t been around long enough to fully understand him, but he tends to dwell on things. He considers trying to get past Changkyun’s harsh glare as he stands in the locker room, chattering humming the background while a howl pierces the air in the form of Minhyuk shrieking because his ass just got whiplashed.

Jooheon pulls his locker open, groaning as he unwinds the shoulder pads, hissing at the way it sticks to his sweaty skin.

His eyes flit quickly to the short boy a few feet from him, a glimpse of a pale back before it’s covered by a fresh tshirt.

“Not gonna shower?” Kihyun asks Changkyun, eyebrow raised as he pulls the locker next to Changkyun’s open.

Jooheon doesn’t really like prying, but he can’t help the way his eyes fall to the floor, eyes honing in on their voices as he stops moving so he can hear Changkyun’s low voice.

“Gotta get back quick, lot’s of studying,” he grunts, shoulders tense as he slams the locker shut and picks his bag up. The last sound Jooheon hears is the bang of the locker room door as Changkyun walks out and a sinking feeling settles into the pit of his stomach – something tells him it’s his own fault that Changkyun rushes off so quickly without even a shower.

“Something piss Changkyun off?” Hyunwoo asks as he steps out from the showers, brow raised as the slam of the door reverberates in the room.

Hyungwon loops a towel around his neck, grinning. “He’s probably pissed at Jooheon for taking his spot.”

Hoseok’s eyes widen into a ‘ _yikes_ ’ face and Kihyun hums in agreement as if it’s some sort of general consensus that Jooheon as a whole is done for.

Hyungwon shoves a bony elbow into Jooheon’s side, a teasing smile playing across his face. “Some say Changkyun creeps into your room at midnight and murders you in cold blood.”

Jooheon yelps, jumping back as a horrified expression crosses his face. “I told you,” he whines, shoving at Hyungwon, “not to joke about things like that!”

Hyungwon just pulls a mocking face and rolls his eyes. “Changkyun’s so small and dumb. You really don’t have to worry about him.”

Jooheon pouts and slams his locker shut. “He always seems so pissed.”

Hyungwon shrugs. “He’s just like that, man. And he’s just . . . a bit more . . . reserved.” He pulls his shirt over his head, arms wriggling.

“Reserved?” Jooheon already dislikes the way the word tastes on his tongue, maybe because it implies he’s already been deemed unworthy in this category.

“I mean you’re pretty similar, yeah?” Hyungwon starts, nudging Jooheon in the ribs. He isn’t new on the team like Jooheon, but they’ve been friends for a while, having been roommates their first year. “You guys just don’t get automatically chummy with people. It takes time.”

Jooheon furrows his brows. “But he’s friendly with you.”

Hyungwon scratches the back of his neck. “Yeah, actually he warmed up to me pretty quick . . .”

Jooheon licks his lips and nervously twists the towel in his hands. “Then . . . what’s wrong with me?” He doesn’t mean for it to come out so desperate sounding and the hint of jealousy in his stomach warns him of how needy he must sound.

“I dunno,” Hyungwon says. “Changkyun isn’t really the type to harbor a grudge over stuff like you taking his position. Although he does look at you sometimes like he wants to skin you alive.” His face takes on a pensive look before he shakes his head, waving his hand. “Either way, he’s a good kid.” He pulls on his jeans, jumping up a bit to pull them over his ass.

Jooheon drops his head back against his locker and crosses his arms “Then I guess I’m just going to be subjected to this kind of behavior for the rest of my life.”

Minhyuk pops his head out from behind Hyungwon and Jooheon startles, nearly falling over.

“He probably thinks Jooheon’s heard all the rumors,” Minhyuk stage whispers, a maniacal glint in his eyes. “The true rumors.”

Jooheon rolls his eyes. “I know he isn’t a murderer, Minhyuk.”

Hyungwon grins and throws an arm around Minhyuk’s shoulders. “Those are not the rumors he means, oh young one.” He looks around to see if anyone’s listening, the two of them drawing closer to Jooheon.

Jooheon scowls at that. “What?”

Minhyuk motions for him to come closer.

Jooheon stares back, deadpan, his upper lip ticking at the thought of being mocked.

Minhyuk groans, rolling his eyes in exasperation. “Just – fucking come over here,” he hisses, dragging Jooheon close by the elbow until they’re both only a few inches apart

“What is it?” Jooheon bites back, whispering.

Hyungwon giggles and wraps an arm around Jooheon, the three of them pulled into a huddle.

“Changkyun . . . “ Minhyuk starts, leaning forward so his head is pressed against Jooheon’s, “is _packing_.”

Jooheon, who has started holding his own breath without even noticing, stares back dumbly. “What.”

“Like he’s loaded,” Hyungwon adds, bending his neck down so he’s at eye level with Jooheon.

“Loaded?”

“Like, he’s got a fat anaconda.”

“A _snake_?”

Minhyuk rolls his eyes. “He’s a got a good bazooka.”

“Huh?” Jooheon blinks back stupidly.

“His ding dong is large,”  Hyungwon tries, flourishing wildy with a hand.

Jooheon pauses. “I’m not sure I follow you,” he slowly says. “Like why does he have an anaconda and a bazooka on campus? I’m pretty sure that’s illegal and no–”

“He’s got a big dick!” Minhyuk interrupts, voice rising and a flash of irritation wiping over his face.

Jooheon chokes.

Hyungwon chuckles, low and soft, patting him on the back. “Don’t worry – it’s not really a secret or anything.”

Minhyuk nods, stepping back. “Yeah, it’s common knowledge. I’m surprised you didn’t know.”

Jooheon splutters, looking up in scandalized horror. “I don’t gossip about,” he looks around quickly, ears red, “ _dick sizes_.”

“Prude,” Minhyuk teases.

Hyungwon gives him a teasing grin before he and Minhyuk are slinging their duffel bags over their shoulders and disappearing behind the locker room door, leaving Jooheon in the steamy room, thinking about a lot of things he shouldn’t be thinking about.

 

-

 

In retrospect, there’s a lot of reasons Jooheon joined the rugby team.

Sure, they needed new members and Jooheon’s always loved the sport.

But it’s also because he’s found himself sitting on the bleachers a few times the past semester, watching as the members worked hard and practiced in baking heat without complaining despite college life being a busy time for all.

His eyes had always roamed around, inevitably landing on the team’s now prior Number 8, the center of attention, who always seemed to work diligently on the field, fast on his legs. His voice was loud but not in a yell whenever things got heated; glare prominent and telling even from the distance.

Jooheon had always admired him, second and soon third year Changkyun.

Maybe in more ways than one.

He thinks a couple factors may have played into his desire to start playing rugby again, starry-eyed at the thought of getting to work alongside someone like Changkyun, even if Jooheon told himself it was just because Changkyun made the sport look interesting again.

It definitely has nothing to do with the fact that Changkyun’s demeanor shifts from quiet and brooding to lively and cheerful whenever the team scores, completely at ease with his team.

And it’s not like Changkyun’s particularly imposing – he’s not built like Hoseok or tall like Minhyuk, but he’s got something about him anyways, lean muscles and strength despite his looks.

Jooheon felt that way when he first saw him on the field, his eyes drawn to someone with fairly narrow shoulders and a not-so-broad back – height not remarkable in any way, but his presence still firm and commanding. It’s like Changkyun can be overlooked, not big and beefy, but at the same time, he’s a powerhouse of his own, shoulders straightening as he walks, the way his mood can shift from bright to serious within mere second, and even the way he stares.

Now Jooheon has a closer look at the enigma of a boy, watching him crack jokes in the locker room and make stupid puns as he cuddles up next to another team member, yet another side to the usually cold boy presenting itself.

He’s seen Changkyun make fun of Hoseok, only to stay with him afterwards to help clean up, and he’s seen him around campus with a few unknown faces, bumping shoulders and goofing off with a smile that has flowers blooming in Jooheon’s heart.

Otherwise, they only see each other in the cafeteria, when Jooheon sits with the other rugby guys, though Changkyun’s usually messing around on his phone or laughing with Minhyuk and Hoseok, while Jooheon stares at his lap or makes conversation with the others.

It’s just that Changkyun isn’t as easy to define as the others, too many sides and faces for Jooheon to actually understand.

He doesn’t even know why, and when two months go by with little beyond awkward, stilted conversations where Jooheon’s voice cracks, he dooms himself to a life of curiosity because he’ll never understand Changkyun. It’s pretty pathetic, considering they should be at _least_ acquaintances by now, but something happens to Jooheon’s brain whenever Changkyun’s around and he becomes a stumbling, red-faced mess.

So all in all, Jooheon is already pretty intimidated by this boy.

The recent revelation about his endowment by Minhyuk and Hyungwon has only made things even more difficult.

 

-

 

He shouldn’t look.

It’s inappropriate in every way.

Though some might argue it’s only natural curiosity poking its eyes out from Jooheon’s skull as he flits his gaze down, watching Changkyun making his laps around the field.

And these days, practices are closer to sundown, when the wind blows harder and the light but cool air settles around them, so members have taken to wearing sweatpants on the field.

It really shouldn’t be a problem.

But then Changkyun jogs by, beads of sweat rolling down his temples and Jooheon’s gaze innocently trails down his farme, over the rise of his chest and the curve of his abdomen, down to the bulge straining in his pants and –

And Changkyun isn’t wearing any boxers.

Jooheon is fine.

His ears burn a bright red and he can’t stop blinking muttering under his breath as he clicks on every single app on his phone and then clears out the history.

Jooheon really needs to get a grip.

However, the realization comes a bit too late.

Jooheon unclips his shoulder pads and steps out of his clothes, step dripping down his temple. He knows that Changkyun’s in the shower seeing as he doesn’t have any work to get caught up on or anything – as he’s mentioned to Kihyun in the locker room . . . not that Jooheon’s been eavesdropping again, no.

Definitely not.

Jooheon likes to take his time in the showers, let the exhaustion and sweat roll off his back under the steam, so now only he, Changkyun, Hoseok, and Kihyun are left in the room.

Hoseok’s talking on the phone with someone, though, and Kihyun’s standing by the mirror parting his hair, so it seems like it’s just him and Changkyun in the showers.

Jooheon relaxes under the water, letting his mind drift to thoughts of an upcoming frat party he might attend, humming softly under his breath.

His shoulders stiffen at the telling patter of feet on the shower floor, a churning in his stomach settling as Changkyun presses on the nozzle of a shower opposite of Jooheon.

This is the first time Jooheon has showered – or even been been alone – with Changkyun, he realizes.

Jooheon keeps his eyes locked on the tiled floor, watching the soap bubbles gather between his toes, pretending like his heart doesn’t feel like it’s going to jump out of his chest.

Changkyun lets out a deep groan when the spray of water his back and Jooheon recites nursery rhymes to redirect his thoughts to morally acceptable areas.

It continues on like this for a few minutes and Jooheon’s eyes are still locked on the floor, wondering if Changkyun is even looking at him or is standing facing away, with his back turned.

After a prolonging silence, Jooheon squats down on the ground to pick up his shampoo and tries to sneak a tiny glance up only to find his slippery fingers fumbling with the bottle as it pops of his hands and slide across the floor in _Changkyun’s_ direction.

And Jooheon, forever a fool, grunts out a curse and pushes himself onto his knees and leans forward to pick it up off the floor.

He stops in his journey when he sees a hand grab the conditioner for him, and the set of feet that were once across from his shower now draw close.

“Here,” a deep, but gentle voice hums from above him.

And once again, Jooheon is a fool, because he decides to look up, following the course of hairy legs and thick, muscular thighs, eyes landing on something has has _perhaps_ thought about a lot over the past week, his mind blasting into full on panic mode.

“Jooheon?” The deep voice booms again, snapping Jooheon out of his daze and scrambling to his feet.

Unfortunately, the floor is wet, as showers often are, and he loses his footing, sliding over soap bubbles and rivulets of water. He ends up crashing into Changkyun, fingers digging into Changkyun’s shoulders, and he thinks he sees his life flash before his eyes as they go toppling to the floor.

It happens in the blink of an eye, a slip and then the world rushing past his eyes, followed by a sharp pain that juts into his elbows as he lands on top of Changkyun, the younger boy cushioning his fall.

They both groan simultaneously, but Changkyun’s rubbing the back of his head, having taken the brunt of the pain. He’s on his back, torso elevated by using his elbows as leverage, and Jooheon feels a pang of remorse watching the way Changkyun hisses a low ‘ _ouch’_.

Jooheon’s head spins a bit, his cheek firmly planted into Changkyun’s stomach, the hard lines of muscle tensing underneath his head.

There’s a second of silence, as Jooheon pushes himself up, back onto his knees, head spinning. However, it seems like luck is truly never on his side because his eyes shift a bit lower, stopping one what’s below the trail of hair that starts below Changkyun’s navel.

His mind draws a blank as he openly ogles his team member’s dick in the shower.

It’s big, and even if it’s not fully erect, the base is thick and so is the shaft, filling out between Changkyun’s legs, and Jooheon gapes, a croak escaping his throat.

Something in his brain seems to click, though, because he looks up a few seconds later, meeting Changkyun’s unfathomable gaze as the younger grits his teeth and rubs at the neck from the fall.

They don’t say anything.

Jooheon’s cheeks flush because he and Changkyun have never actually held a conversation but here he is, staring at the younger boy’s dick in the shower.

He wobbles up to his feet, managing to take a step back but slips again, though not fully, and he wavers back and forth with outstretched arms.

And once again, Changkyun’s rushing to his rescue, hands quickly pushing him off the floor so he can wrap them around Jooheon’s waist. From there, they stumble, bodies pressed flush against one another, sliding over the wet floor, until Jooheon’s back meets a wall.

Jooheon’s sight is sent twisting again, a feeble whine escaping his lips. Changkyun’s hands are pressed into his ass, his legs on either side of Jooheon, and his head rests against Jooheon’s.

It’s unbelievable, with how they’re staring at each other once more, and Changkyun’s hands are still grasping at Jooheon’s ass from the adrenaline rushing through his body, eyes wide.

And then everything finally registers and Jooheon goes into a flurry of panic, squawking as he stumbles to the side.

It’s silent for a few seconds as Changkyun reels back a bit, thighs spread and thick cock hanging there, all for Jooheon to see, and Changkyun can see everything likewise and probably more than Jooheon thinks the younger would like to.

The silence is broken by the sound of laughter bubbling up from Changkyun’s throat, stepping back a bit as he tips his head back and runs a hand through his wet hair.

Jooheon’s cheeks flush aa dark red and he immediately apologizes. “I didn’t- I’m sorry- I mean I just wanted the conditioner,”’ he babbles, playing with his fingers and finally grabbing the bottle on the floor. He hasn’t gotten hurt other than the aftermath of a bad hit, but he might get the soft blue-purple marks of a bruise tomorrow.

Changkyun waves a hand with a smile. “It’s fine, honestly. A good icebreaker for us, don’tcha think?”

Jooheon just nods out another string of profuse apologies, hopping out of the shower, despite the fact that he hasn't even been able to use his shampoo.

He doesn’t want to face Changkyun again, partly because o the warmth swirling between his legs, and partly because of the image printed beneath his eyelids. He curses because he’s _not_ supposed to get hard as he’s dragging on his boxers, practically stumbling into his clothes.

The door slams shut in the exact same moment the shower stops streaming.

 

-

 

Jooheon doesn’t think he’s particularly shallow-minded, or vain.

He’s always admired Changkyun – be it for his prowess on the field, or even his commanding presence.

And maybe he has a crush – or yes, actually, he _knows_ he does, even though he knows the likelihood of his feelings being returned are zero to none.

Getting a crush is fine. Not a big deal. He can _kind of_ deal with it; crushes are innocent fleeting feelings.

But if Jooheon’s being honest with himself, he knows that the new additional feature he’s learned Changkyun sports is only a plus.

Moreover, he doesn’t want to face the fact that the moment he shut his dorm room and realized his roommate was nowhere in sight, he had his hands down his pants and his fingers scissoring in and out of him with the image of someone else’s hands.

But Jooheon can’t get it out of his mind, despite the fact that he knows Changkyun must be mortified from the event and thinks that Jooheon’s after his dick, when in reality, Jooheon, by some strange connection, really _is_.

A week later, things only get worse because all Jooheon can think about at practice is how Im Changkyun carries a fucking _log_ between his legs.

Now, Jooheon has even more trouble looking away from Changkyun because his mind is headed on five thousand different tracks at once.

Changkyun, however, smiled at him when they met again the day afterwards, as he does now, somewhat kindly but also awkwardly, though most of the time he looks ready to eat Jooheon’s first born children. What’s even more startling is that Jooheon’s not sure if he’s ought to feel frightened or hot and bothered under the glare.

Even Minhyuk can’t seem to get through to Jooheon, scratching his head in confusion as Jooheon flops down onto the grass.

“Go away, Minhyuk,” Jooheon bemoans, face planted into the grass. “Just let me lie here and purge all my sins.”

But it’s fine, it’s no big deal, especially not when Changkyun decides to show up with no underwear beneath the tight uniform pants, though others pull the same stunt too, and in the break the younger sits down next to Jooheon on the bench, head thrown back as he chugs from a bottle of water.

It’s hot again today, and sweat pools in Jooheon’s armpits, trying his best not to panic as he spots the curve along Changkyun’s thigh. It’s right there.

 _Right there_.

Jooheon could easily smoothen his hand along Changkyun’s thigh and feel the shape of it pulsing under his fingertips if he wanted to, but instead he digs his fingers into his knees and takes in a deep breath.

Everything he’s thinking is inappropriate and so goddamn over the line that Jooheon blinks his eyes and settles for dumping his entire bottle of water on his own head, wheezing and crunching the flask afterwards while he shakes his head, earning a funny look from Changkyun.

“You good?” he asks, and all Jooheon can cough back is an unintelligible, _huh?_

Changkyun raises his brows and turns his body a bit, the action causing his dick to move underneath the tight fabric.

He’s a lot more friendlier these days than he had been when Jooheon first joined the team, but that only seems to make it worse, his smile playful and inviting today, lips full and so pretty too – and Jooheon is so _fucking gay_ that it’s not even funny anymore.

In addition, the others might not have noticed Changkyun’s lack of underwear, and Jooheon has already realized that Changkyun’s dick is a common subject in the locker room. Jooheon’s jaw drops a bit anyway and Changkyun manages to catch the act, looking down himself and brushing his pants.

“Did I spill something on my pants?” he asks, spreading his thighs a bit more and _oh god it looks so good._

All Jooheon can do it wheeze out a mess of denials, jumping up.

He sets off in a sprint towards the field, the feeling of eyes boring into his back a very present sign.

His legs may as well give in, but he’s not going to stop moving before the burn between his legs has ebbed out and his heart stops beating in a way it’s not supposed to.

 

-

 

When Jooheon steps into the shower after practice, the knob is turned to cold and Jooheon’s ruffling out the last bits of shampoo from his hair.

Minhyuk strolls out and makes sure to give Jooheon’s ass a towel lash, but the younger only whines, too muddy in his head to properly react, officially two entire weeks since he went insane upon standing face to face with one of the world's wonders.

He’s alright when it comes to studying and working, but every once in a while, he meets Changkyun’s gaze across the field and stops in his tracks, heart beating much too quick.

At this point, Jooheon doesn't even _want_ a crush – it’s too intense. Everything’s so embarrassing, and soon the heart aching settles in as well because Changkyun is actually a nice guy behind the intimidating looks, can be cute too, but Jooheon always chickens out so they never make it further and have barely held a ten minute conversation before.

Lost in his thoughts, he takes a step back, yelping as his foot lands on his shampoo bottle (damn plastic things out to ruin his life) and he goes flying backwards, suspended somewhere between thirst and stupidity.

It’s different this time though, because his mind isn’t sent whirring.

He’s pressed against the wall instead, against the handle of the shower as Changkyun pins him up against it in a quick push while the water continues to cascade over their forms.

Jooheon has a thigh stuck on each side of Changkyun’s hips, his lower half arching off the wall and legs splayed out ahead, neck awkwardly bent against the wall. The younger is holding him up with his hands on Jooheon’s asscheeks and thighs _again_ the grasp tight enough to spread them apart, almost holding him over the floor.

Jooheon hates how the universe treats him at times like these, his fellow teammate holding him up against a wall with _something_ pressed against Jooheon’s thigh and Changkyun who groans from the weight he’s holding up, murmuring a “… you’re clumsy,” playful but wincing because he has knocked a kneecap into the wall behind Jooheon.

Their noses brush and Jooheon whimpers out a “I’m sorry.” At this point, he doesn’t even bother moving because he knows he always slips again.

Changkyun’s gaze shifts and he laughs like he did last time, snorts and deep booms. He licks his lips and steps back a bit, settling Jooheon onto the floor.

And Jooheon really shouldn’t look down, but he can’t help the way his eyes are drawn to the curve of Changkyun’s cock, the fact that the base is thick and is half-erect, the form hovering because it must be heavy and _god how he’d like to have it on his tongue_ –

So he looks away and turns his back to Changkyun, rinsing out the last bits of shampoo and jumping out of the shower in record time.

He brushes past Hyunwoo as he’s leaving the locker room, mumbling a low “uh sorry, gotta run – stuff to do.”

And then he’s power walking down the quad, the tips of his ears red, only one sock on, and fly unzipped.

 

-

 

The next day at practice holds a different sort of challenge for Jooheon.

There’s something different in the air today, and it might have something to do with the way Jooheon can feel the weight of a heavy gaze on his back.

When he turns around to meet Changkyun’s eyes, though, the younger boy doesn’t look away like he usually does.

Changkyun doesn’t smile from the sideline upon getting caught, gloved hands working with the ball that he absentmindedly plays between his fingers since he came early and has already done his part. His mouth is half-agape and his brows are furrowed as if he’s contemplating something, chin tilted down.

Changkyun’s eyes have a different sort of undertone, a little more definite than before. Like he’s plotting something.

Something seems to pass in his mind, though, because in a few minutes, he’s turning back around and nodding to himself, walking down the field.

It’s only then that Jooheon realizes they’ve been standing a few feet away from each other, locked into some strange staring contest for the past five minutes or so.

He’ll just never fully understand Im Changkyun.

 

-

 

Jooheon’s pulling his shirt over his head when he feels someone tap his shoulder, eyes poking out from the space meant for his head as he turns around, only to come face to face with Changkyun.

“Hey, Jooheon,” he starts with a smile that either means Jooheon’s going to die or that he’s going to receive a plushie, “could you please stay after? I wanna talk.”

Oh god this is not good. Maybe Changkyun’s finally had it with the staring and not-so-accidental crotch glances, ready to call Jooheon out.

“Uh, y–yeah,” he squeaks. “Yeah, sure.”

Changkyun nods and walks away, swinging his locker open.

Minhyuk next to Jooheon looks like he’s not sure if he should be concerned or suspicious, or something entirely else, and Jooheon doesn’t want to hear what the others think, because most of them still tend to make the ‘ _Changkyun will find you when you least expect it’_ jokes every now and then.

So the day’s shower is over pretty quick for Jooheon, because he doesn’t want to get in any more time for glances at Changkyun’s dick.

But for once, Changkyun ends up being one of the slower ones, still in the shower even as Hyunwoo leaves the locker room, the door slamming shut loudly in the silence of the room.

Jooheon can only sit and wait for his certain demise, fitted into a pair of loose basketball shots and a tee, black strands still damp from the shower.

He has his bag packed already, like he’s ready to run once the conversation is over for when he’ll have to go think everything through in the dorm.

Changkyun doesn’t seem to be busy though, and steps out with a towel around his hips while he looks into his locker, standing with his side to Jooheon a few meters away, droplets of water cascading over taut skin.

The only sound he can hear in the locker room is the faint dripping of the showerheads and the sound of Changkyun rustling with his clothes.

Changkyun slips the towel off, and even from the side his cock protrudes forward with the thickness, hanging down heavily when he leans down to pull on some sweatpants – no underwear, and his length hangs over the fabric, framed there just shortly before it’s tucked away and the pants are arranged properly.

Just then, he decides to turn his head to the side, a tug at the corner of his mouth as he realizes Jooheon’s been staring.

Jooheon’s ears burn red and he coughs, squeezing his legs shut. “So, uh, you wanted to uh . . . talk?”

Changkyun raises a brow at this, nodding as he tugs a shirt down over his head. “Ah, yeah. I guess I have to say what I’m thinking.”

Jooheon holds his breath.

“Minhyuk mentioned that sometimes I look like I’m  . . . mean?” he starts, tilting his head to the side, arms crossed across his chest. “But I just wanted you to know that I’m not angry or anything, just because you have the Number 8.”

Jooheon blinks, surprised. This is not what he expected.

“I just wanted to say that I’m not pissed or anything,” he says, flourishing with a hand as he pulls his duffel bag onto his shoulder. “I have no reason to be pissed at you, hyung.”

And Jooheon’s breath catches in his throat when he hears the younger boy call him _hyung_.

“So anyways, please don’t feel tense around me,” Changkyun finishes, pushing his toes into his shoes. “I’m not intimidating at all, hyung.” And with that, he’s turning around, walking to the locker room door.

It seems Jooheon’s in the clear, nodding as he stands, brushing little strands of hair out of his eyes.

He’s in the middle of thanking the universe when Changkyun stops, exactly five paces away from him and turns back around.

His lips are dry and cracked as he swipes his tongue over them, eyes flickering with barely concealed amusement. Changkyun tilts his head, grin mildly playful as he sticks a hand into his sweats and cocks his head to the side.

“I’m not blind you know,” he says, rubbing his free hand over his chin. “I notice things.”

Jooheon’s eyebrows furrow in confusion. “What?"

“I’m just saying,” he shrugs, tone completely casual and light, as if he’s asking about the lunch menu, “if you ever wanna suck my dick, all you gotta do is ask. Alright, hyung?”

Jooheon’s world stops spinning for exactly twelve seconds as his mouth falls open, a dry croak escaping his throat.

Changkyun raises a brow, a look in his eyes that says Jooheon won’t be able to get out of this one. “ _Alright_ , hyung?”

His throat bobs, and he hasn’t said a word since Changkyun first started talking. ‘’Oh. Um, yeah,’’ he decides not to fight it or come up with an excuse.

Changkyun grins, a gleam in his eyes. “Cool. See you later, hyung!” And with that, he’s walking out the door, as Jooheon’s world goes up in flames.


	2. Chapter 2

" Problem,” Jooheon wheezes, slamming his dorm room door open and pressing his back up against the door. “We have a problem.”

Gunhee quirks his eyebrow, pulling an earbud out. “Rough day?”

“Oh my god, I fucked up,” Jooheon wails, turning around to plant his face into the door, banging his head against the wood a few times. “I fucked up so bad.”

“Care to explain?”

Jooheon takes in a deep breath and nods, turning around to push his way into Gunhee’s bed, pulling the kumamon plushie close to his chest.

“Hey, man, don’t touch my–”

“So it all started a few weeks ago,” Jooheon begins dramatically, hand splayed in the air as if projecting his thoughts. “I, an innocent boy on the field, had no clue what sort of terrible hurdle would be headed my way.”

Gunhee snorts. “Is this about that Changkyun kid? Did he finally call you out for staring at his dick?”

Jooheon lets out a sound that’s somewhere between a wail and an indignant huff, smothering his own face with the plushie in his hands. “Worse! He basically made fun of me!”

Gunhee pulls the plushie away from Jooheon’s face and raises a brow. “What do you mean?”

“He said I could just ask him if I really want to suck his dick!”

Gunhee’s face breaks into a giant grin, loud, hiccuping laughs escaping his lips. “I can’t–” he starts, eyes brimming with tears. “I can’t believe he basically told you to suck his dick since you keep staring!”

Jooheon groans and turns over, burying his face into Gunhee’s pillows, waiting for Gunhee to stop laughing at his suffering.

“You know,” Gunhee hums, a few minutes later, when the story of Jooheon’s pain has finally ebbed in terms of hilarity, “you’re like . . . his main bitch.”

Jooheon turns over quickly. “ _ Excuse me? _ ”

“His  _ almost  _ main bitch,” Gunhee rectifies. “Like, I’ve heard stories about the dick that kid’s got. He probably doesn’t like any amateurs near him, either.”

Jooheon gapes, spluttering. “It’s a  _ dick _ ! Not a monument!”

“Alright, well,” Gunhee taps his chin with a finger, “seems like someone’s been whining to me about the giant dick his teammate’s got and even came home to complain to me, a poor hardworking soul. Wonder who . . .?”

Jooheon falls quiet at this, mouth open but no response on his tongue.

Gunhee lies back and clicks his tongue. “That’s what I thought. He probably realized the humiliation kink you have –”

“ _ Humiliation kink _ ?”

“–and decided to use these methods.” He nods to himself. “Anyways, Jooheon, it’s pretty easy to see you like being coddled and praised. Literally  _ anyone _ can tell.”

Jooheon blushes and waves a hand, his face and throat warm. “I do not have any sort of humiliation kink! That’s just – that’s ridiculous . . . ”

Gunhee grins and pulls a knowing expression. “What about when Minhyuk kisses you on the cheek and calls you the cutest baby?”

“That was only one time!”

“And you wish it was more.”

Jooheon glares at Gunhee, steam nearly blowing out of his ears what with how embarrassed he’s feeling. “He only did it one time and I was just surprised!”

Gunhee hums, cracking his knuckles. “Remind me again how you got all shy and started whining even more than you already do?”

Jooheon’s mouth falls open and he glowers. “It’s–” Jooheon flails, ‘’it’s none of your business!’’

Gunhee throws his head back and laughs, clapping his hands. “Chill, bro. I like you just fine the way you are. There’s some  _ weird _ shit out there you could be into, instead.” He rubs a hand over his chin. “In fact, I’ve heard that Minhyuk’s a furry.”

Jooheon pales.

“I’ve even heard that girl Bona has a thing for –”

Jooheon plants his hands over his ears. “ _ Enough _ ! So maybe I  _ do _ have a small thing for humiliation.”

“Yeah?”

“Not like that. Just – I don’t know. I don’t know” Jooheon crosses his arms.

Gunhee observes the act, a grin painted over his face. “Whatever man, question is whether or not you’re gonna take him up on his offer.”

Jooheon gives him a scandalized look. “Of course not! What kind of person do you think I am?”

“The kind of person who’s been talking about Changkyun’s giant dick for the past two weeks.”

Jooheon flips him off and stands from the bed. “Unlike you, I have some control over my thirsty actions.”

Gunhee raises his palms in defense. “Hey, man, it’s chill. Just make sure I don’t walk in on you practicing on a banana or anything.”

Jooheon hates his friend.

 

-

 

The heat wave is still as strong as ever as exams draw nearer and Jooheon is forced to deal with having to juggle practices and studying.

And he’s already annoyed as it is, what with the prospect of having to handle all of this as a third year soon – unrealistic practice times and aching muscles. Now he has a mountain of work waiting for him when he gets back to his room. On the other hand, it eases things a bit when he doesn’t have to think about what Changkyun said in the locker room. Or the fact that Jooheon can potentially drag the younger to the sidelines and apparently _ask_ _whenever_.

But Changkyun doesn’t act weird – doesn’t make any references to the locker room incident, doesn’t make any lewd comments. It somehow makes Jooheon feel like he imagined the whole thing. 

And he stops making those weird faces whenever he sees Jooheon, caught between a glare and a frown.

Jooheon doesn’t feel too edgy anymore, knowing that there’s no grudge in the air, and can therefore practice with a focused mind when he’s in the offense team or they have to practice two-and-two, where Changkyun is just a few meters away with Kihyun while Minhyuk throws to Hyungwon.

It’s two sided though, because while one thing has been left for good, there’s another factor sneaking in that amplifies itself tenfold.

There’s still something in the air that has been there all along, and there’s the image in Jooheon’s mind that has never really left, even if he has told himself that it’s about time he stops running away from Changkyun so that they can become proper  _ team members _ . Or better,  _ friends _ . Or better than that,  _ boyfriends _ .

But that’s just Jooheon’s mind gets a little too giddy when he thinks about finally getting to talk to Changkyun without being afraid that the other secretly holds a grudge against him.

 

-

 

And even if Jooheon’s prioritised defense mechanism is to stay in denial, he knows what he wants deep down, and so does his heart that starts galloping as he steps into the showers now, feet padding over the wet floor, towel left on one of the hangers.

Minhyuk and Hyungwon are off in one of the corner showers, laughing and squirting water and soap at each other.

It’s like a scene out of a porno, which honestly isn’t that uncommon around those two.

And then Jooheon sees a shadow out of the corner of his eyes, before a pale foot, followed by a hairy leg, steps out onto the tiled foot.

Changkyun hangs his towel on one of the hangers, twisting the knob of the shower directly opposite of Jooheon.

When he steps under the stream of water, he locks eyes with Jooheon. And Jooheon knows, he  _ knows _ , he should be slightly intimidated, or uncomfortable  _ at the very least _ .

But then Changkyun tilts his head, a knowing smirk passing over his lips, and Jooheon goes weak in the knees.

Yet he stays behind when the others have left, going slow with the conditioner, even if his gaze is down and he can feel warmth rush to his cheeks because he’s still not sure if what Changkyun said back then is true up to this day.

Minhyuk is the last one out of the door, who yells that Changkyun has to lock the room this evening if he’s going to take his time in the shower, throwing the keys on the floor next to Changkyun’s bag.

Jooheon sees Changkyun poke his head out and reply with a curt “alright” before the locker room door shuts and they’re alone.

Jooheon was half-sure before, but now he feels a lump grow in his throat, because an eerie silence fills in save for the water streaming down and the aftermath of the door’s slam.

He keeps his gaze down at his feet for the next couple of minutes, and he’s sure he has wasted more water than what he’s allowed to.

Jooheon’s halfway through contemplating an escape through the locker room window when a sound drags him out of his reverie.

A deep moan.

It comes from Changkyun, who’s standing a few feet away from him, back turned to Jooheon, muscles pulled taught where his shoulder blades meet.

What Jooheon notices is the way Chagkyun’s right hand is hidden by his body, but his arm moves in light juts, and if he concentrates, he can hear a slick sound in the room.

Changkyun’s left hand is splayed out on the wall on the space next to the rear of the shower, as if he’s holding on there. Another  _ ‘mh’ _ sound comes from him that makes Jooheon’s insides churn and his fists clench by his sides, and he looks around just to double check if it’s really only them who are there.

Has Changkyun forgotten he’s there?

Jooheon turns his head back to his shower and blows out a raspberry, staring up at the spigot, and he’s not sure if it’s okay that warmth gathers in his thighs and around his crotch - maybe he should leave, or maybe-

“Jooheon,” Changkyun groans and Jooheon turns his head around just in time to catch Changkyun’s head tipping back. 

They lock eyes and Jooheon’s mouth goes dry as the way Changkyun smiles at him..

’Are you gonna lend me a hand?’’ his hand slides down the wall and the other ceases the pace, now moving just rather languidly. Jooheon gapes, one palm hovering over his own crotch like he doesn’t want to be caught getting off on Changkyun doing this in the shower, right in front of him.

There isn’t any ‘ _ or _ ’ probably because Changkyun can tell how fucking thirsty Jooheon is.

So Jooheon walks forward, not even bothering to turn off his shower, hand hovering over his crotch like that’ll hide his growing hard on.

He stands before Changkyun and shifts his weight on his feet, and his lower lip wobbles a bit when Changkyun gets that inviting smile on his lips again.

Jooheon grows nervous with each second that passes by, eyes growing flighty and looking everywhere except the one place he really wants to.

He almost takes a step back when a hand grabs his wrist, the one in front of his crotch to pull it away, and Changkyun says a soothing ‘’look here, Jooheon.’’

Jooheon lowers his gaze then, toes twitching against the wet floor when his eyes trail down Changkyun’s form, the hard lines of his stomach and to his navel – over his cock that isn’t pinned to his lower abdomen but hangs a bit midair from the heavy weight, swollen and red at the tip, the foreskin drawn down, form crooking a little.

His mouth waters.

“I already warmed up for you,” Changkyun hums, smiling sweetly with his head tilted to the side. “Go for it, baby.”

And Jooheon can’t deny the way his face heats up at the term, cheeks reddening as he mumbles a small ‘okay’ and lowers himself onto his knees.

It’s as if the younger has the ability to coax Jooheon to get out of his shell as Jooheon dips down on his knees, careful not to scrape them on the hard floor, looking up and for the first time maintaining eye contact, eyebrows helplessly arched even if he has done this before.

It’s different from this angle. Changkyun’s still got that sweet smile on his face but the look in his eyes is darker, and the tone he uses is genuine but there’s an undertone too, the sweet talk a shaded form of dirty.

Changkyun lifts a hand to run his fingers through Jooheon’s hair, nails raking over his wet scalp. “Are you excited, baby?”

Jooheon doesn’t even know where to look, eyes raking up and down Changkyun’s body.

A smile tugs at the corners of Changkyun’s lips. “Like a good size? You like something to fill you out properly?”

Jooheon opens his mouth to answer, but he can only represent a voiceless whisper, swallowing thickly and a breathy outburst seeping from his mouth in frustration because he doesn’t have anything to say, flustered all over because Changkyun isn’t  _ wrong _ .

“It’s okay,” Changkyun murmurs, digging his thumb into Jooheon’s lower lip as his other hand continues to rae through Jooheon’s hair. “Looks like your lips were made for me, anyways.”

‘’Thick and pretty,’’ he lets out an appreciative  _ ‘ah’  _ when he thumbs the slit, still trailing a finger along Jooheon’s lip in the meantime, tugging it a bit down, watching as Jooheon’s eyes become glazed and the older boy inches a little closer on his knees, his hands placed on each side of Changkyun’s thighs to steady himself, ‘’but even better wrapped around my cock.’’

All the blood in Jooheon’s body rushes south.

“Wouldn’t you agree?” Changkyun grins at the conflicted expression on Jooheon’s face, the way he flits between different emotions, hesitant but intentions clear.

Jooheon hitches out a gasp when he feels Changkyun push the head between his lips, resting it there – waiting for Jooheon to make the next move.

He does, a few seconds later. Flicks his tongue out to lick at the slit, digging the tip of his tongue in right there.

Changkyun groans, and his head falls back to thump against the tiled wall, hand still on his shaft.

Jooheon feels encouraged by this, leaning forward, on the tip, tongue digging into the slit harder this time, eyes focused on the way Changkyun’s lips twitch.

His cheeks shortly hollow with the action, and Changkyun doesn’t even have to nudge or say another word for Jooheon to envelop the crown between his cheeks. The walls of his mouth smother around the girth till Jooheon reaches down deeper and tries to take in as much as he can.

It’s hot and wet, and he makes sure not to use teeth, eyes closed like he’s savouring the taste and weight on his tongue, the muscle dragging over the backside and a groan etching into tender skin as he hard and Changkyun rakes his hand down Jooheon’s hair, grasping there at the back, supporting the nape.

Changkyun doesn’t move – merely observes from above as Jooheon bobs his head up and down, still got one hand under Jooheon’s jaw, making the elder putty in his hands.

Slick noises come from Jooheon’s mouth, and he bobs his head, opens his eyes for once, encouraged to hear Changkyun groan deeply, the younger’s hips arching into the heat.

‘’I was right,’’ Changkyun isn’t smiling anymore. Rather, he looks thoughtful, watching as Jooheon lets go with a wet pop and licks up the underside now, engrossed in the action, ‘’you  _ are _ perfect for me.’’

Jooheon stops for a moment, gaze flickering up, mesmerized when the hand on his jaw goes up to his cheek again and caresses him, feeling warm all over in his chest, and doesn’t touch himself even though his length is lined against his lower stomach, in need of attention.

His lips are swollen now, prickly and red as he locks eyes with Changkyun and licking a fat stripe up the underside of the younger’s length, pressing his mouth against the head.

He watches as Changkyun groans under his breath and throws his head back with a low “ _ fuck _ ” under his breath, his chest rising and falling quickly.

The floor digs into his knees, but Jooheon doesn’t mind, can’t mind with the girth inched into his mouth, filling out so that he has to breathe through his nose, and even if he tries, he can barely get half of the shaft in his mouth, jaw going slack, aching a bit now. Droll drips out of the corner of his mouth as he sucks in another breath through his nose and tries to go down further, automatically gagging at the strange feeling.

Changkyun seems to notice, raising a brow as his lip ticks at the corner. “Come on, baby. You haven’t been staring at my cock for the past two months to only take half of it, have you?” His voice takes on a different tone, one of disapproving murmurs and mocking tuts.

It’s filthy, the way he talks to Jooheon, from sweet to dirty in seconds, with a teasing tint to it, just to see a hue of pink stretch over Jooheon’s cheeks that’ll make him gag with the bluntness.

Going from praisal to degradation in a way that makes Jooheon swallow thickly and try to nudge the shaft down his throat again, only to gags and cough once drawing back, embarrassed but  _ so _ hard.

Jooheon feels his chest fill with a strange feeling, tears welling up in his eyes as he protest. 

“N–no,” he stutters, shifting forward on his knees. “I c–can do it,” he whimpers breathlessly as he inches forward to push his lips back around the head again, only to be pushed back by a firm hand on his shoulder.

Changkyun looks down at him with a teasing smirk, running his thumb over Jooheon’s cheek, down to his mouth.

“You’re cute,” he says, running a thumb over Jooheon’s lips and pushing it in, “and I could play with your mouth all day.” Changkyun’s grin widens. “But,” he pulls the corners of his lips down into mock sympathy, “you just can’t do it yet, Jooheon.”

Jooheon’s mouth falls open and he blubbers something incomprehensible.

Changkyun shushes him gently. “So how about this instead,” he starts, tilting his head to the side, “the day you can take my dick all the way is the day I’ll fuck your pretty ass?” Changkyun grins widely. “You can blow me whenever you want, however you want, but I’m gonna leave if it gets boring, okay?”

He pulls his hand away from Jooheon’s lips, giving his hair an affectionate ruffle, still erect but he doesn’t seem to mind as he goes under the stream to wash off the spit, and then heads out of the shower.

Changkyun leaves Jooheon there, sitting on his shins in the shower, completely alone.

Jooheon’s hands cover his crotch as he follows Changkyun with his eyes, perplexed.

Changkyun casts a glance over his shoulder as he grabs his towel, slinging it over his shoulder.

“So don’t forget to practice.”

 

-

 

It seems Jooheon’s noticeably frustrated, given the way Gunhee jumps up when he walks into the room, hands raised in surrender.

“Damn, who tackled you this time?” He asks, taking a cautious step back. 

Jooheon slams the door shut and flings his bag to the floor, ruffling his damp hair with a hand, before flopping down on his bed.

“It’s not like that this time,” he groans, throwing an arm over his eyes. “This time it’s . . .”

“What?” Gunhee leers, hands planted on his hips. “Finally got that  _ good dickin’ _ ?”

Jooheon’s face scrunches up into an uncomfortable grimace, because only Gunhee would be so lewd, and it’s actually close to the truth this time.

Gunhee’s eyes widen comically and he flies forward, head hovering over Jooheon’s. “ _ What _ ? You  _ got _ him?”

Jooheon waves his hands in the air in circular motions as if he’s trying to display a good explanation as to what’s going on, but ends up clutching at the air with an angry noise and takes a pillow to throw it at the wall.

Gunhee’s brows knit together. “All right. So you got dick but it wasn’t good dick?”

Jooheon gurgles out another half-wail, fists clenching and eyes squinting as he shakes his head.

“You, uh,” Gunuhee scratches his head, “you got dick and it was good dick but you want more dick?”

“ _ Yes _ !” Jooheon shouts, sitting up on his matress before he quickly amends his statement. “I mean,” he fumbles, “like  _ almost _ ? I sucked his dick but,” Jooheon blows out a raspberry, ego bruised and battered, “he basically said I wasn’t good enough and then he . . . he told me I could suck his dick whenever I want, but he’s allowed to leave if he gets bored.” The last words are said in a wheeze while he picks at his duvet now and wants to shred it.

Gunhee’s quiet for a moment, face frozen.

“Wow,” he starts, smacking his lips as the corner of his lip ticks in a near smirk. “That’s kind of sexy.”

“ _ Sexy _ ?”

“I mean, arrogant and cocky, but . . . sexy, still. He didn’t say you couldn’t, er, suck his dick. He kind of just made you his booty call.”

Jooheon stares.

“The real main bitch, if you will,” Gunhee adds with a grin.

Jooheon groans and rolls over, pummeling his fists into his pillow. “Why is this happening to me?” 

Gunhee laughs and punches his shoulder lightly, smirking when Jooheon hisses in pain and looks up. “You’ve literally been thirsting over him for the last two months. Just let it happen, bro.”

Jooheon scowls.

Gunhee shoots him finger guns, clicking his tongue. “Just don’t let me walk in on anything!”

He screams when Jooheon tackles him to the bed.

 

-

 

In all honestly, when Jooheon thinks about it, he got what he wanted.

Though not entirely in the way he had expected it.

That’s nothing new, in some way. Because he knows he’ll never really be certain of Changkyun, and in some way, he should’ve expected that Changkyun has different sides he will only show now and then and to certain people.

He’s genuine and helps others, but at the same time he’s knowing - there’s something else to it, and it doesn’t mean that the prior gestures had ill intentions, but Changkyun can just change in the span of a split second, so it’s near impossible to find out if he meant what he said, or what his original intentions are.

It’s incredibly frustrating but it also leaves Jooheon just as intrigued as he has been from the start.

And if he truly thinks about it, he should’ve been pissed.

Should’ve called Changkyun out for playing with him that way.

But at the same time, he bets Changkyun knows – knows that Jooheon likes it, somewhere deep down, a thing Jooheon might not have fully discovered himself, or partly washes away in denial.

Either way, Jooheon knows he should be storming off and never speaking to Changkyun again, but he knows now by the swirl in his gut that he’ll always come back for more.

 

-

 

They don’t see much to each other until finals have passed and the real start of the vacation chimes in, and Jooheon forgets about it (even if he really doesn’t).

Even though he’s pretty swamped, what with all the work his professors have handed out, he still finds himself lying awake at night, staring up at his ceiling and thinking about . . .dick.

And sometimes love.

But usually dick.

The only issue lies in the way Changkyun looks at him, thick brows raised in uncertainty before he downright  _ smirks _ , probably because of the way Jooheon stops in his tracks.

But Jooheon’s a pretty determined person, confident and competitive, so despite everything, he knows he can do it. Even if all he’s done is poke at his gag reflex a bit with his toothbrush, and while the cucumber thing was a good idea, he’s terrified at the thought of Gunhee walking in on him.

After a few weeks of finals and stress and pushing his spoon a little further into his mouth when he eats, the break for sports has ended and they’re all trekking back to the field.

This time around it’s even hotter, pit stains baking into their shirts and humidity soaking the air.

Aside from the heat, there’s the warmth in his belly - the resolve he has gotten, and he knows that through the next year he’ll definitely make Changkyun change his mind. Or so he hopes, and then the self-loathing thoughts come again, even if Changkyun hasn’t sounded or acted menacing by any means in a regard that was rejecting.

And college truly sucks, Jooheon decides, as he lugs the practice equipment back to the storage closet, arms sore as he tosses one of the knee pads up onto a shelf. 

He pushes the box back onto the back shelf as he angrily contemplates shoving Changkyun and giving him a piece of his mind.

Or maybe drop to his knees and give Changkyun his all.

But an aggressive confrontation is not what lies in Jooheon’s nature.

He’s better at passive aggressive things, staring and gentle hating or murmuring a comment under his breath or proving people wrong as long as it doesn’t corner himself.

And while one part of him thinks that despite his decision he’ll ignore Changkyun for a bit and play hard to get, the moment he feels the closet door push open, his back stiffens.

He wants to make Changkyun wonder, though, so he turns around, ignoring the way the shelf digs into his lower back and the way his foot is caught in a stray volleyball net, arms crossed over his chest.

“Can I help you?” Jooheon asked, brow raised in confidence that dwindles by the second as he watches a grin split across Changkyun’s face.

“Oh,” Changkyun hums, one hand coming up to rest against Jooheon’s cheek, thumb lightly rubbing over the skin, “playing coy, sweetheart?”

Jooheon’s cheeks burn and his head spins as how warm it is suddenly, Changkyun stepping closer so his lips are mere inches away from Jooheon’s, a tension wracking through Jooheon’s frame.

And Jooheon likes to think he’s pretty assertive, has his life under check, everything under control.

Yet somehow, he still finds himself on his knees again, despite wanting to make Changkyun work for it, pulling Changkyun’s half-hard cock out from his rugby shorts.

The tight material snaps back into place, and Jooheon revels in the way it frames the dips and contours of Changkyun’s thighs, wanting nothing more than to trace over the skin with the flat of his tongue.

He jolts when Changkyun presses his hand against the back of Jooheon’s neck, fingers splaying over the little hairs without applying pressure.

“You’re wearing such a lovely attitude today,” Changkyun hums mockingly from above, lips tugging up at the corners.

Jooheon pushes his lips against the head of Changkyun’s cock in response, tongue dragging underneath the head, watching with amusement as the younger throws his head back, spitting out a curse. It’s thrilling, knowing that he’s only got his tongue on Changkyun’s dick, and yet he’s pulling such a response.

And so it doesn’t take any guidance from Changkyun this time as Jooheon pushes his mouth further down Changkyun’s length, spit pooling at the corners of his lips as he tilts his head down to drag it down his throat, only halfway before he feels his gag reflex ready to kick in.

He swallows around the mouthful and looks up, eyes wide and expecting, because he finds that he wants to satisfy Changkyun, and barely notices that the floor is rough beneath him or that his kneecaps already start to ache.

This time, Changkyun doesn’t stand still either, but only moves a bit, stepping closer, legs a bit spread, and his hand finds the back of Jooheon’s neck again, pushing him down on his cock with a light pressure.

Jooheon groans around the girth, gagging a bit before the pressure of Changkyun’s hand is gone from the back of his head.

But while the pressure of a hand is gone, Jooheon feels a whine building up at the pit of his stomach because all he wants to do is make Changkyun fall apart and he can’t even do that much because of his goddamn throat.

Jooheon’s brows furrow as he pushes his head further down Changkyun’s length, as he has practiced, but only a bit. 

He can take another inch, but it’s still far from enough. Jooheon decides to cover that up by stroking the untouched area with two palms, still looking up at the younger even if his sight becomes blurred from the strain.

His eyes trace the way Changkyun’s face is screwed into a grimace, nose scrunched and lips parted, his stomach tensing while his abs protrude.

It’s what keeps Jooheon going, and Changkyun’s breathy outbursts too, hand going from Jooheon’s nape to his bangs, slicking the wet strands back.

‘’Mh, that’s good,’’ he says, voice rough, and his posture tells Jooheon that he’s close, abdomen scrunching again as he arches his hips. “You’re working so hard, baby,” he whispers, breaths halting and brows ticking when Jooheon hard on the tip. 

Jooheon’s jaw is numb now and he’s panting when he stops but keeps tugging and stroking at the length, fingers dragging over spit.

‘’It’ll make up for the last time,’’ Changkyun hints, the heavy undertone back again, Jooheon’s breath quickening when he speeds the pace of his palm because the younger is close.

Slick sounds fill the room, Jooheon beginning to whimper because he  _ needs  _ Changkyun to come to the point where he realizes he’s the loudest of them.

Jooheon leans close and presses his face against the lower part of Changkyun’s stomach and pants there since he can’t use his mouth anymore, insistently jerking him off till his wrist tingles as well, his jaw burning. There’s a sort of pleasure that comes with that, too – knowing that his jaw aches because it’s been full of Changkyun’s cock. His eyes flutter shut as he presses his nose against Changkyun’s stomach, tongue dipping out to trail over the ridges of the younger boy’s abs.

This time Changkyun doesn’t leave, but instead pulls his hand down to Jooheon’s jaw and where he grabs it, tilting it back till Jooheon’s neck is arched and he’s forced to lean back on his shins.

Jooheon releases his grip on Changkyun’s length but lets out an urgent noise, looking up at Changkyun with pleading eyes, blubbering a small ‘’please, Changkyun, I can do it,’’ even if he knows he can’t.

Changkyun holds him there, though. His eyes are half-lidded and he grabs his dick and starts stroking himself hard and fast, nearing the other till he has got his toes touching the inner sides of Jooheon’s shins.

‘’Don’t worry,  _ hyung _ . If you let me on your face I’ll let it slide,’’ he says, no longer amused but concentrated, and Jooheon can’t nod but he tries anyway, and is held in place. “Just be a good boy for me, yeah?” The last part is gritted out a bead of sweat rolling down Changkyun’s temple as he focuses.

Jooheon waits, eyes falling shut as he willingly leans his head back, listening to the way a moan eases through Changkyun’s gritted teeth and there's a soft  _ ‘’there we go…’’ _

A few seconds later, something warm spurts over Jooheon’s nose bridge, trailing down his cheeks and chin, a strand falling over his eyes.

“ _ Fuck _ , you look so pretty like this,” he hears, a shot of heat running down his spine as his lashes flutter open, meeting eyes with a panting Changkyun, eyes dark and chest heaving.

He opens his mouth and licks some of it off, wondering how he might look right now - hair rumpled and half-dry, spit and cum dribbling down his chin and eyes a little teary.

A semblance of an answer forms in his mind based on the way Changkyun’s grip on his jaw tightens, eyes flashing, as he milks himself over Jooheon’s open mouth.

In the aftermath, Jooheon expects Changkyun to leave him there on the floor – not for Changkyun’s arms to hook underneath his and hoist him up from the floor, pinning him against the back wall.

Despite everything and the cum still on his face, there’s a mouth on his and a tongue in, parting his lips and flicking their tips together, a wet suck on his tongue and a raspy ‘’ _ you did so well, baby” _ murmured there, the cherry on top being a soft and tender, if not chaste, kiss on his upper lip.

Jooheon whines a little when Changkyun pulls away, legs like jelly when he feels a rough palm run up underneath his shirt and splay against the flat of his stomach.

“Touch yourself for me,” Changkyun murmurs, the sound reverberating in his chest.

They’re still standing, even while Jooheon’s shorts are painfully tight and his body twitches with every movement of friction from his clothes over his dick.

Changkyun rubs a thumb over Jooheon’s cheek, pressing it against his lips, and groaning at the way Jooheon immediately wraps his lips around the digit, sucking the cum off.

It takes a moment for Jooheon to properly gather his bearings, pushing a hand down his shorts and pulling his length out with a hiss slipping past gritted teeth, hand moving over it quickly already because he’s been waiting  _ so long _ .

His back arches off the wall when he feels Changkyun step closer, body pressed flush against his own, teeth grazing over his adam’s apple. Jooheon pants hotly into the air, the sound shifting into a hiccup when Changkyun bites at the sensitive skin there.

Between their sweat slicked bodies, Jooheon jerks himself off, his toes curling against the floor while his eyes scrunch up. He’s so close, and the rough breath coming from his throat is desperate, and he can’t help but to hold a hand on Changkyun’s bicep to seek physical support when Changkyun continues scattering hickeys down his throat.

“ _ Ngh _ , Changkyun–” the back of Jooheon’s head hits the locker, and he can barely stand straight anymore, bucking into his own touch. ‘’I’m gonna come, I’m gonna-’’ he doesn’t finish the sentence but emits a stretched keen, something reminding of the start of a sob, inhaling deeply afterwards.

He doesn’t even care about how his release lands all over the front of Changkyun’s jersey, or how he continues to fuck up into his own hand, despite the fact that he’s already twitching from the oversensitivity.

Jooheon just whines, back in his throat, shuddering when Changkyun presses a wet kiss to his adam’s apple.

They lock gazes then, Jooheon’s vision a little hazy from the tears piled in the corners of his eyes, and he hiccups when he sees a pair of blurry lips comes closer to his, eyes widening in surprise.

The encounter is different compared to the first kiss–it's less impersonal in the way Changkyun tucks a strand behind Jooheon’s ear, and though they haven’t talked much, a lot of things transfer between their eyes.

“Make sure you tell me if I do too much, okay?” Changkyun murmurs, eyes boring into Jooheon’s. “Just tell me to stop and I’ll–I’ll stop.”

Jooheon gulps and nods, knees almost buckling. “Okay.”

 

-

 

“I don’t understand,” Gunhee starts, sprawled over his mattress with a comic book in hand, eyeing Jooheon with a judgemental look. “Last time, you looked like you were plotting the murder of the whole team.”

Jooheon grants him a look, stil starry-eyed from his encounter with Changkyun.

Gunhee grins. “Today you look like you just got fucked by them.”

Jooheon doesn’t even bother responding to the lewd comment, opting to instead gaze up at the ceiling with a dreamy smile on his lips, eyebrows arched and still lost in a different realm of existence.

There’s a light silence that follows, before a loud ‘ _ hey!’ _ pulls Jooheon out of his trace, turning his head to find Gunhee finger pointed at his throat as he steps closer to Jooheon.

“ _ You got laid? _ ” he asks, gesturing at the hickeys scattered over Jooheon’s throat at collarbones, varying shades of red and purple.

Jooheon responds with a mess of garbled syllables and a “No, not exactly…I just…”

“You what?” Gunhee says, with a shit-eating smile. “Did you finally suck the cock of your dreams, my little fairy princess?”

Jooheon’s jaw twitches.

“Whatever,” Gunhee waves a hand and grabs a pillow off Jooheon’s bed, plopping down on the mattress next to him. “Was it at least better than last time? Good?”

Jooheon stares up at the ceiling again. And looks back at Gunhee. Then looks at the ceiling again, a shaky smile lifting over his cheeks.

“I mean,” he shrugs, carefully keeping the giddiness out of his voice, “he’s pretty hot so...it was pretty...hot.”

“I told you,” Gunhee snorts, inspecting his fingernails. “I told you that cocky shit was sexy.”

Jooheon huffs and squeals a bit, arms flailing up. “I mean it was hot but it was also...nice?”

He thinks of the way Changkyun had held him, kissed him, helped him put his shorts back on properly afterwards.

“Nice.” Gunhee blinks. “Like  _ ‘hi my name is Jooheon and I like having a mouthful of cock nice’  _ or  _ ‘I want to do this on a commitment level nice _ ’?”

Jooheon opens his mouth, still unsure of his answer, before his phone buzzes in his pocket.

They both freeze and a silence consumes the room.

“Did you perhaps,” Gunhee shoots up from the mattress, turning to hover over Jooheon with a maniacal smile, “give him your number?”

Jooheon swallows. “No,” he lies through his teeth, offering Gunhee a stiff smile.

“Oh, all right.”

A blink.

“Gunhee, I swear if you–” Jooheon struggles feverishly when he feels grabby hands attacking him, swarming over his body to poke and prod their way into his pockets.

“ _ Oh– _ ” Gunhee starts with a laugh, eyes wide and grin almost manic. “Oh, this is  _ gold _ .”

Jooheon wrenches the phone out of his grasp, well aware of the fact that he should’ve adjusted that setting so there would never be a preview of a text on his lockscreen, because what he finds is the start of a message wording: “ _ i’ve got this chem thing this week so i wont be at practice but ill be keeping your pretty lips in mind if i get lonely…” _

“Damn, he really said that,” Gunhee nods, pulling an impressed expression, gesturing towards Jooheon’s phone.

Jooheon really hates that he can’t stop reading the message and he can’t stop the pull he feels in his stomach, despite the fact that his best friend’s still in the room.

Another buzz from his phone has Gunhee twisting his neck to catch a glimpse of the screen, wording:  _ “might even call you up in the middle of a lab just so i can hear you whine again....” _

Gunhee outright balks before smacking his lips together. 

“You really are his main bitch.”

He only laughs when Jooheon pummels him with a fit of grumbling and swinging fists.

 

-

 

Jooheon doesn’t really like to classify himself as the needy type. He likes attention but he likes pretending like he doesn’t like the attention. Likes getting that sweet validation from others, even if he tends to wave it off with a carefully nonchalant expression.

It’s a careful balance.

He didn’t go into this with any expectations whatsoever, and yet, he’s still sitting there in the cold library the following Tuesday, twiddling a pen between his fingers, his mind flies out the window when his phone buzzes.

The screen lights up, and from this angle he can make out Changkyun’s name and a few words. A text.

His hand goes flying to his phone with a frenzy that draws the attention of a few students milling around.

The most shocking factor likely lies in the fact that there’s nothing sexual in the message.

It’s just a simple  _ ‘what’s up?’ _

Jooheon’s mouth falls open and he pretends like his body isn’t threatening to collapse.

It’s not like he and Changkyun don’t talk–in fact, they’ve been talking a lot more recently, since their new . . . thing.

And Jooheon’s been raised a polite kid, so he waves hi to Changkyun whenever he sees him on campus and he tries holding conversation with the underclassman when opportunity knocks. Like yesterday, when he passed by Changkyun and a group of friends on campus, and Changkyun stopped to tug at his sleeve and ask him how he was doing.

Jooheon’s never been very good at figuring people out, and he find himself getting stuck on the different side of Changkyun he keeps meeting.

There’s the one where he’s a quiet, friendly kid with a dry sense of humor and a strong work ethic, and that’s Changkyun.

But there’s also the Changkyun who has Jooheon down on his knees behind the business building because their little small conversation on campus turned into a little something more.

And that’s Changkyun, too, even when he kisses Jooheon softly, despite having released into the older boy’s mouth just a few moments before, muttering a soft croon of “ _ good job, you take it so well” _ . Then there’s the Changkyun who  roaches for the fly of Jooheon’s pants, peppering kisses down his neck and watching as Jooheon keens and fucks up into his hand to get his release as well.

So as Jooheon reads this text, he can’t deny the fact that his mind aches in both a good and bad way at the prospect of seeing yet another side of Changkyun.

He replies with a simple  _ ‘eh im just working on a physics thing...you?’ _

He doesn’t even have to wait for long.

The phone buzzes on the wooden table, jolting his textbooks, and the librarian shoots him a nasty glare from where she’s shelving old books.

Jooheon sends her a sheepish nod of the head as an apology before he hunches shoulders forward and unlocks his phone to find Changkyun’s reply, wording  _ ‘sounds like a thrill i was out last night drinking with Kihyun and some of the other guys and my head hurts like a full bitch...wish i had some pills or smth’ _

Jooheon laughs to himself a bit over the image of a moody, grumbling Changkyun after a night like that, but then his mind drifts onto thoughts of who else Changkyun met up with and if he spent the night with anyone.

That quickly ceases the laugh, even though Jooheon knows that isn’t the nature of their relationship–no final attachments or anything.

He texts back,  _ ‘you poor baby wish i was there to nurse you back to health’.  _ It’s flirtatious, but still a bit sweet. Seems safe.

Changkyun replies immediately.

_ ‘id love that’ _

Jooheon feels his lungs restrict and he rubs one temple and murmurs something unintelligible, something about Changkyun not being fair.

His phone buzzes again, this time for even longer, and Jooheon realizes Changkyun is  _ calling _ him.

He makes a scramble of flying limbs to the balcony door of the library, this time avoiding the look the librarian shoots him as he bursts through the door out into warm air and swipes the green button on the screen.

“Hello?” Jooheon starts, a little breathless, but voice steady nonetheless. “Changkyun?”

“Hey,” Changkyun starts, his voice a bit rougher around the edges, probably because it’s late at night or something–it’s hot either way. “Sorry, it’s just kind of tiring to type out a response every single time.”

Jooheon considers this. It’s either an actual valid great reason, or an excuse to call him.

He realizes that his dumb mouth has accidentally voiced that out loud when he hears Changkyun’s deep laugh on the other end.

“Maybe I just wanted to hear your voice, hyung, “ Changkyun teases softly on the other end.

Jooheon’s knees shake and his mouth goes dry, words failing to leave his throat.

There’s a slight pause, and for the first time, a moment of hesitation that’s almost audible from Changkyun’s end.

“Uh.” He clears his throat. “Should I not call you?”

Jooheon regains his voice in that second. “NO! Of course you should–I mean I like–I think you sound good–when you call I like–” He babbles endlessly, like the fool he knows he is, but Changkyun seems to be amused at his outburst.

“Hyung,” he soothes, in a way that makes Jooheon melt, “I got, okay? I’ll call you more often.”

But for whose benefit?

It’s dumb to even think that Changkyun would call him if he himself didn’t want to, but Jooheon wants to know if it’s more like Changkyun wants to hear Jooheon or if he’s doing it merely for Jooheon’s sake.

even though he knows that out of all the times they’re been together or done anything, it’s always Changkyun who initiates these things. It’s wild to think that the same boy who’s too shy to correct that one RA who calls him Jangkyun is the same one that’s willing to initiate everything with Jooheon.

It’s Changkyun who texts Jooheon first just now, and calls him too.

It’s Changkyun who sits next to Jooheon during the breaks through practice and chats him up like he never scared the shit out of Jooheon.

It’s Changkyun who initiated this challenge between them that is only at the start, and where Changkyun said he’d be rough or rather strict and leave if he got bored, but already at the second encounter he kissed Jooheon and praised him in the endgame and made sure that the older got out with his underwear right side out.

It’s always him who comes to Jooheon first.

And maybe it’s because Jooheon’s always been a bit cautious about things like this–things like  _ feelings _ and shit, but it’s shocking to find that it’s so obvious, to Changkyun at least, that Jooheon wants to.

After all, it’s Jooheon who’s always avoiding Changkyun and running around playing a game of cat and mouse.

It’s him who shows no sign of interest but still seeks attention.

So Jooheon slumps against the railing, ignoring the way it digs into his lower back, and wonders if maybe his feelings aren’t so one-sided after all.

“Hyung?”

‘’Yeah? Ah, I mean… yes, please do,’’ he murmurs. ‘’I mean… I’d like that. A lot.’’

He might just hear Changkyun smile on the other line.

 

-

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey this is so. late dkdjdkdn and also I said this would be two chapters BUT THAT WOULD BE SO LONG JDJD I CAN'T DO THAT ONE CHAPTER WOULD BE LIKE 14K WORDS SO it's gna be there chapters now!
> 
> as always! kudos and comments much appreciated I love that sweet inbox notification nd I love u !! 
> 
> feel free to yell at me on tumblr @jooheonies

**Author's Note:**

> :D as always, kudos and comments much appreciated!! also find me on [tumblr](http://jooheonies.tumblr.com/) and talk to me about jooheon !


End file.
